No One to Turn To
by Kittyy
Summary: Bella has no one to turn to, and she is keeping a deep dark secret. Everything could change when a new family, the Cullens, move into Forks. Will Bella make some friends? Can Bella finally tell someone her secret? The sequel is out it is The New Life
1. The Beginning

No One to Turn To

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

The Beginning

Bella POV

Ever since I was a little girl I didn't know who to turn to. I had no one. My mother lived with her new husband in Phoenix, Arizona. They didn't want me. My grandparents had all died, and I didn't have aunts or uncles. I was alone. I had no one to tell my secret.

In the town of Forks there was this chief of police. His name was Charlie Swan. Everyone bragged about how great he was. He was the best they could ever get. He was a good man. No one knew the truth about Charlie, my father, no one but me.

The rain hitting my window sill woke me up, like it did every day. My body was in pain. It was a long night, again. Charlie had put something out for me to wear on this so called special day. It was a preppy skirt and blouse. "You should look good on your first day of school." He said over and over. I might as well obey. I sighed and got dressed. When I was completely ready for school, I left. The drive was nice, in my old Toyota truck. My truck was my friend, my only escape. I could go wherever I liked and enjoy the ride. I loved my truck.

I cut of f my engine and sat in my truck. I stared at the school. This was my senior year. It was my last year of being tortured by boring classes. I had no friends here. I had no friends anywhere. There was no reason for me to be here. Nothing besides Charlie could keep me here. Like I said, I was alone.

"School." I told myself. I slowly got out of my truck and walked into the school. People stared at me, as always. They whispered and giggled. I knew they were talking about me, but not in good ways. I held back my feelings and kept walking.

"Isabella Swan?" Mr. Magnolia said.

"Bella," I said "I'm here." The rest of the day went on slowly, and most of it was a blur. The class played name games and told the teachers stuff about themselves, just like any other first day of school. It seemed dumb now since we are seniors, but no one objected. The day was filled with me tripping and flinching, but everyone was used to it. They knew me as Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. The weird girl who was a major klutz. And truly that's all I really was.

The last bell of the day made me jump ten feet in the air. Of course everyone laughed as they ran to get out of the room. I just walked. I didn't want to go home. I never did, but I never wanted to go to school either. On my drive home, I saw a moving truck. I knew there was no significance with that, but I was curious. Who was moving here?

Again the rain woke me up. Last night was again, a long tortuous night. I chose the clothes that I wanted to wear, jeans and a long t-shirt. Simple and comfortable. I ate cheerios and got on my way. It will just be another boring day. Nothing interesting.

"Class, we have new students." Mr. Magnolia said. We all stared at the new kids. They were all beautiful. They all had skin white as snow. "Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Mr. Magnolia said. One girl stepped up.

"Hi I'm Alice," she said cheerfully. "This here is Jasper," she said as she pointed to the guy next to her. "That's Rosalie and Emmett. And that's Edward. We just came from Alaska."

Everyone just stared at them. Some people had their mouths hung open. Some guys had smirks on their faces as they gawked at Rosalie. I noticed that Emmett tensed when he realized this. Jasper touched his shoulder and Edward looked at him. They all seemed very close, they were so lucky to have each other.

Apparently the new kids were all adopted by the young, rich, and handsome Dr. Carlisle and his beautiful wife Esme. Their last name was Cullen. I learned this from the banter of other students. I had classes with Alice in English and I had a biology classes with Edward. The Cullen's were all very quiet. I couldn't help but notice that Edward held his nose around me and he tried to stay far away. Why did he do this? Do I smell bad? I hope not. My mind thought about the Cullens a lot, and I didn't know why.

Edward POV

Leaving the Denali's coven seemed odd to me. We all seemed to get along so well and the Denali's were good people…vampires actually. Their minds were so innocent. Evil didn't cross paths with them. Sorrow did though, every once in a while. Forks, Pennsylvania, is where we're set to be. I wonder how long we will last there.

Carlisle predicted that it will only be five days for us to get to Pennsylvania. Our stuff will get there later though, so we'll have to hide out for a while, which is fine with me. I can just hunt until we go out of hiding. Esme picked the house, so it will probably be big and homey. She has a gift for decorating. Alice can't wait, she is so excited that she can barely stay in one place. Rosalie doesn't care, and Emmett is trying to contain his excitement. Jasper is nervous, but he always is. Me, well I just hope I'm not bored to death, if I could die of boredom.

We got to Forks in four days rather than five. Now we all are just hunting like crazy, which is good for me because my throat was burning with thirst. I shouldn't do that to myself, I know, but I guess I was nervous. I have no clue why I was nervous. I just was. Maybe it was the thought of leaving such good friends. Whatever the reason was, it doesn't matter now.

_Edward_

I heard Alice call my name, but she hadn't called it. She just thought it. I nodded my head so she knew I had heard her.

_Is everyone doing okay?_

I looked up than down, showing her that no one was stressed.

_Good. Is Jasper doing alright? He seems so nervous._

I gave her a thumbs up, I had been paying close attention to him. He was adjusting fine.

_Thanks. It's good to know. How are you?_

I smiled at her.

_Good. _

Alice and I understood each other. We both knew what it was like to be the freaks of the vampires. She could see the future and I could read peoples minds. We had these secret conversations many times. It helped us when we needed it.

The day had come for Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and me to go to school. Our story was that Carlisle and Esme adopted us. In a way, they did. We all got into my Volvo and drove to school. When we got there everyone stared at us. To them, we were beautiful. Vampires were made this way, to be the perfect predator. We lead our prey in with our beauty, than we sink our teeth into them and destroy their lives.

Alice, of course, is the one who introduces us to the class. The whole time people look on with amazed expressions, all but one. One girl looked completely and utterly bored. I tried to read her thoughts but couldn't. I was getting seriously stressed out when I noticed the tension Emmett was feeling. He was getting protective, some guys were gawking at Rosalie. Even without my power he knew what they were thinking. At least he didn't have to see the details of their fantasies. Jasper touched Emmett's shoulder to reassure him. I just stared at him.

_I will kill them! If they touch her I will kill them._

Emmett thought over and over again. I was getting a headache with all the thoughts spilling into my brain. I gave myself a bigger one, when strained to hear the mysterious girls.

Since I didn't sit next to her in homeroom I hadn't smelled her. In biology I had to sit next to her. When the air conditioning blew her hair into my face, I almost attacked. Her smell was so strong, so calling! I held my nose and scooted away. I stopped breathing. I must have seemed panicked because almost every thought was wondering why I was being so uptight.

_What's wrong with him? _A kind girl thought.

_Oh my God that boy is gorgeous. He is probably freaking out because he has to sit next to that weird girl, Bella. _A girl named Jessica thought.

_Dude, check out the Cullen kid he is like freaking out!_ Some boy thought.

My head felt heavy and dizzy. What if I kill this girl? It dawned on me that I might turn into a mass murderer. Her smell was so strong. Relief rushed over me as the bell rang. I flung myself out of the room. What a close call.


	2. An Accident

No One to Turn To

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

An Accident

Bella POV

What is the matter with me? I shower every day, I put on deodorant, I do the laundry, and I am quite clean! Why does Edward Cullen tense up when I get near him? I don't smell bad… I think. Am I that ugly? I can't be! I tapped his shoulder one day to ask him a question and his eyes looked so angry! I thought he was going to hit me! The day after that he didn't go to school. When I think of it, every time I touch him, in any way, he isn't in school the next day. I'm not toxic, am I? There has to be something wrong with me.

Edward POV

Isabella Swan is the most wonderful creature I have ever met. Her big brown eyes make me melt. I love the way her cheeks flood with blood when she gets embarrassed. It is beautiful. Her figure is perfect. She appeals to me so much. But I have to stay as far away as possible, for her smell is so calling. With one bad move she could be my lunch. I am afraid that I might kill her. But I don't ever want to hurt her, ever.

Bella POV

Today there was no rain that welcomed me in the morning. Yet there was no sun, or any promises of sunshine. Whatever, it didn't matter anyway. I climbed into my truck with ease and started to drive. On the highway I saw a nice looking black Volvo a little farther back in the next lane. Than I realized that my gas tank was almost empty.

"Shit." I mumbled.

Suddenly my truck started skidding. The little pointer hit empty. Burning rubber filled the air. One strong force hit the back of my truck and it was followed by another force and even more forces. I couldn't think. The smell of rusty blood filled my nostrils.

"Help me!" I croaked. I knew it wouldn't do any use, but I had some hope that it would. From the corner of my eye I saw the Volvo skid to a stop. I saw that it was safe from harm. For some reason I was reassured when I saw that.

All of a sudden my truck door flung open, I watched the door fly in the sky. When I saw Edward Cullen's angel-like face I almost fainted. I was in heaven, I was sure of it.

"No Bella! Stay with me now! You can't go!" the angel screamed.

"Huhhh?" I managed to grunt. Then my seatbelt was off and I was being carried. It felt like I was moving a hundred times faster than human speed. My eyes saw a Volvo and it got really, really dark. I couldn't see, hear, or smell anything. I could feel though. I could feel the pain drowning me. Making me completely lifeless.

Edward POV

I watched as she pulled out of her drive way in her Toyota. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages. Her driving was slow and it irritated me. When we got to the highway, everything was fine. Fine, until her truck started skidding. Her truck's tire caught on fire and the car behind her tried to stop. The car didn't succeed and rammed right into her. Followed by an Explorer and a Mazda. I watched in terror as the cars slammed into each other. No, no, no! Not her! Not Bella! Not now, not ever! Before I could think, I slammed my Volvo to a stop. I jumped out and ran to what was left of Bella's truck. I chucked the truck's door open.

"No Bella! Stay with me now! You can't go!" I screamed. She was covered with blood and bruises.

"Huhhh?" she tried to say. Quickly I punched the airbag away and unbuckled Bella's seatbelt. I picked her up and ran. I ran as fast as my vampire speed could go. We passed my Volvo and somehow I quickened my pace. By now I realized that Bella wasn't conscious.

"Bella?" I repeated over and over. Adrenaline was kicking through me. My dead heart was roaring, telling me to go FASTER. GO, GO, GO, GO!


	3. The Hospital

No One to Turn To

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns!!!**

The Hospital

Bella POV

Panic struck through me when I woke up in a little white room. Where was I? A fast beeping sound banged through the room. It was in tune with my heart .Then I remembered. I remembered the truck skidding, the smell of burning rubber, the strong force pressing into my truck. I remembered all the pain. Then I remembered Edward. I remembered how he broke the truck door and saved me. I remembered moving so unbelievably fast. I blacked out. I'm in the hospital. Great, what will Charlie think.

Oh my God! Charlie! What will he do when he finds out? I was driving reckless! I should have filled my gas tank! That's what he'll say. The beeping sound quickened again. I started crying. All my fuss made a nurse come in the room.

"Isabella? It's okay sweetheart. You're in the hospital. We took care of you. You are perfectly fine. Your dad is coming to get you." She said in a comforting tone.

"My dad is coming?" I asked.

"Yes, he is on his way now, don't worry."

Don't worry? DON'T WORRY! He is on his way right now and I'm not suppose to worry! I wanted to scream at her. If she thought I was worrying because Charlie wasn't coming to get me, than she was wrong. I was worrying because he _was_ coming to get me. If she only knew the truth!

I calmed down because I was sick of all the attention I was getting. I hated being in the spotlight. My heart picked right back up when I saw Edward Cullen sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Yes?" he said so musically.

"You were there. In your. Volvo. I saw. You. You, broke my. Door. You. You. Saved me. You carried me. We. Flew. Ten times fast."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said coldly.

"You were there, in your Volvo. I saw you. You broke my door somehow. You carried me here. You saved me." I said

"Bella, you hurt yourself pretty bad in the accident. I heard what happened so I came to visit you." he said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes Bella, that's what happened," he said. "And that's the end of this discussion." He said then he walked out of the room in a fast pace.

"But…" I said to myself. Maybe I did seriously hurt myself. Maybe Edward was never there. Maybe I dreamed it all. It just seemed so real.

When I was thinking of that I heard faint footsteps.

"Bella…" Charlie called. No!

Edward POV

I sat in the chair beside her, waiting. It had been hours. School was over by now and it was around nine o'clock. I told everyone that I didn't want to leave Bella because her dad wasn't around yet. Even if her dad was around, I would have made up some excuse. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I felt this strange connection to her. It could have been her intriguing smell but, I was pretty sure it wasn't. I thought if I saw one bit of blood leaving her body that I would attack, but I didn't. She was covered in blood in the accident and I didn't even think about hurting her. I just wanted her to live. It's like I'm a drug addict and she is my heroin. I needed her.

When Bella finally woke up, she just sat there. It looked like she was deep in thought. It bothered me that I couldn't hear what she was thinking. When she started to cry I felt like I was melting. Her heart beat was racing. Because of she was making a fuss, a nurse came in.

"Isabella? It's okay sweetheart. You're in the hospital. We took care of you. You are perfectly fine. Your dad is coming to get you." The nurse said in a comforting tone.

"My dad is coming?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he is on his way now, don't worry." The nurse stated. After those words Bella looked like she was going to punch the nurse. She started to cool down and she looked really annoyed. That's when she saw me.

"YOU!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I said.

"You were there. In your. Volvo. I saw. You. You, broke my. Door. You. You. Saved me. You carried me. We. Flew. Ten times fast." She murmured.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I barked. How did she remember that? If she didn't keep her mouth shut, she was going to get my family and me in trouble.

"You were there, in your Volvo. I saw you. You broke my door somehow. You carried me here. You saved me." She said more confidently.

"Bella, you hurt yourself pretty bad in the accident. I heard what happened so I came to visit you." I lied.

"No!" she objected.

"Bella, that's what happened," I said. "And that's the end of this discussion."

I got up as fast as humanly possible and stormed off. There was two reasons I left, one was because I didn't want to talk about this and two, I could hear her dads thoughts.

_Room two-oh-eight!_

He repeated and repeated. I didn't want to be there when Chief Swan got all emotional because his daughter was in the hospital. He needed his dignity and I don't think he would appreciate a boy in Bella's room.

"Bella!" he called.


	4. Punishment

No One to Turn To

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

Punishment

Bella POV

No, no, no! Charlie is here and he looks mad, and I mean MAD.

"What did you do dumb ass?" Charlie asked. I wanted to tell him that someone crashed into me. That it wasn't my fault. I wanted him to feel pity and love, not anger.

"I…I…" I hesitated.

"WHAT? Talk! What did you do?" he said.

"The truck skid." I said. I was afraid. It was my fault! I shouldn't drive because I am retarded! If I hadn't been driving none of this would have happened. If only I was smart and filled my gas tank.

"And?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I…I don't know."

"What? Are you stupid?"

"Maybe." I cringed.

"No, not maybe, absolutely," He said. "If you just weren't so stupid!" he yelled. Then he lowered his volume so no one else could hear him. "When you get out of here, you better watch out."

"Okay." I said. He was right, I am stupid and I deserve every thing that comes to me. I watched Charlie storm out of my hospital room. Why was I so dumb?

"Your injuries aren't as bad as they look," Dr. Carlisle said. "You will have to stay here for a few nights, but you will be out of here before you know it."

I nodded just to make it look like I was actually listening to what he said. I had so much on my mind. There was the thing about Edward and this and that. The thing I worried most about was what type of punishment I was getting when I got home. Maybe Charlie will have mercy. Even as I tossed that idea around I knew that, that was not going to happen. There are so many things he could use. Maybe he will use his belt, or maybe the coffee pot. What if he decided that I shouldn't eat for a few days? That could be an option. Whatever he decided to do, it was going to be bad.

Edward POV

Only one thing has been on my mind. That one thing is, Bella. Is she okay? Will she be in school next week? Questions are being thrown around in my brain. Carlisle said her injuries weren't too bad, but I still worry. I know I should stay away, but I can't. She is like gravity. She is my universe. I want her to be mine…forever.

Bella POV

The day had finally come for me to come home, the day I get to be punished. While we drove to our house, Charlie didn't speak, and neither did I. The ride was filled with silence and tension. Out of the rain, I saw our house.

"Get inside." Charlie grunted. Hesitantly I opened the car door and walked into my house. I was still in some pain from my injuries, but it was nothing compared to what I was going to feel.

Quietly I waited for my punishment. Then I saw the belt in his hand.

"Lay down on your stomach." He demanded. I obeyed. He pulled my shirt up and over my neck. Then he took his first forceful whack on my back. Tears filled my eyes and I whimpered.

"WHACK!" went the next hit on my back. I felt the cold metal hit me with such an angry strength. Charlie just kept hitting and hitting me. I felt a trickle of blood run down my spine.

"This is what you get for being a dumb reckless girl!" he screamed. Every word he said stung me. Every hit I got from his belt stung even more. When he stopped he was almost out of breathe.

"Stand up." He ordered. I did as he said. When I was facing him he slapped me.

"You are the biggest dumb ass I have ever met." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Go to your room. And stay there." He demanded. I walked to the stairs and whimpered in pain as I climbed them. When I was in my room I collapsed on my bed. My eyes let the tears flood. My pillow was soaked. At around eight I knew I wouldn't be getting dinner. Why should I eat anyway? I am a disgrace, a stupid girl. I will never be anything more.


	5. Thoughts

No One to Turn To

**Disclamer: Stephanie Meyer owns this stuff, yeah.**

Thoughts

Bella POV

Waking up to a new day seemed impossible, how I could I still be living? I was in a car accident and Charlie had beaten me senseless. Yet I woke up as the rain softly hit my window. My body was so sore. I couldn't move at all. Charlie's snoring was booming through the house. I wish he knew the type of pain he put me in. I wish he understood. I wish he wouldn't beat me. But my biggest wish is for him to love me.

Edward POV

Bella wasn't in school for a whole week. I didn't know what to think, or do. I wanted to talk to her so horribly bad. One look at her would even be okay. I just need to see her. I think I might… love her.

Bella POV

Even in all this pain I can only think of Edward. That's what I have done for the whole week. Every minute his gorgeous face is in my head. Such beauty should be a crime! Fantasies danced in my mind of him and me. I dreamed of Edward. One night I dreamed that I was walking down the aisle, I had a big white dress on, and I had a bouquet of flowers in my hand. Edward was wearing a tux and he held out his hand for me. When I took his hand the dream faded. I woke up crying. I didn't want it to be a dream. I wanted it to be real.

Edward POV

I can't take it! I have to see her, somehow! I need to see her big brown comforting eyes, I need to see her long brown hair. I must see her! Tonight… no right now! I need to see her now! As soon as possibly possible.

Bella POV

Lately I swear I am hearing things. Like a magical voice saying my name or something breathing into my ear. I am defiantly crazy. Unless it's the painkillers I have to take. For whatever reason I know I'm hearing something. It could be real, it feels real. I'm probably hallucinating or something. For some weird reason I want it to be real. It feels almost nice, having someone say my name like that. Saying my name, like they love me for real.

Edward POV

"EDWARD!" Bella called out. She tossed around in her bed and she reached her hand out to grab something.

"Bella! What is it my love?" I said as I jumped to her side. I didn't realize she was just dreaming. I almost cried out when I saw her closed eyes and heavy, slow breathing. Oh! I thought. She is dreaming about _me_. She is thinking about _me_. Out of the three nights I have watched her sleep she hasn't actually said _my_ name. Although she has said stuff like "You saved me," and "Hundred times fast," I never gave much thought to it. It never clicked that she was having dreams with me in them. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Wonder rushed through me, could Bella possibly like me back? Or maybe she's having a bad dream. Worry and sadness destroyed all my other feelings. That's probably what's really going on. She is having a nightmare and I am the bad guy. Yeah, that's most likely right. I am the bad guy, the horrible monster. In real life that is what I am, so how could it be any different in a life like dream?


	6. Kisses

No One to Turn To

**A/N: I am so sorry how late this came! I'm also sorry to everyone because my stupid self deleted this story by accident! SORRY! My apologies! - Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

Kisses

Bella POV

Edward Cullen's face was so clear in my head, so handsome. But it was nothing compared to the real thing. In the hallway I walked right at him, he smiled his crooked wonderful smile. My heart almost dropped to my feet.

"Edward." I hissed. He dropped the smile and got this very confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he said. I couldn't answer. That magical voice was so familiar. "Bella?" he asked. Oh my God. The voice I was hearing was his.

"We need to talk," I demanded. "Now."

"Of course." He said. His facial expression looked like he understood. We walked to a more private area, away from all the other people.

"Edward, say my name once more."

"Bella?"

"Say it like…I don't know…like you love me?" With the look he had on his face I knew he understood.

"Bella." He said with the same loving voice I heard at night in my room.

"That was you, wasn't it, saying my name in my house?" At first he didn't answer. Slowly his head went up and than down. Shame washed over his face. With no thought at all I stood on the tips if my toes and kissed him. I kissed him so passionately. At first he stood there motionless. I was starting to feel stupid and than he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me back. For a while we just kissed. Totally missing the class we had to go to. Happiness filled me. Finally I pulled away and said "I need answers."

"Later." He said, than he pulled me into a long kiss. The next kiss was even longer. We kissed and kissed. When the first bell rang for the next class we were still kissing. When students started to walk out the doors, we had to stop. We were still clinging to each other when some kids were whispering, staring at us. Jessica and Lauren glared at me. Bursts of laughter stormed out of Edward, which made me crack up. I have never felt so happy before. I don't ever want this moment to end, but I know that it will. Suddenly Edward grabbed my hand and we flew down the hallway and outside. Where in the world are we going?

Edward POV

For the first time in weeks I finally saw Bella awake. She was in school again, and I had so many questions. I'm sure she has plenty too and I can see that in her angry eyes. Bella was stomping towards me, I smiled at her, but she didn't acknowledge it. She just stared me down.

"Edward." She hissed angrily.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. This was so confusing. Did I do something wrong? Does she know I watched her sleep? My dear Bella just stared me down, saying nothing at all. "Bella?" Confusion tumbled in her eyes.

"We need to talk," She ordered. "Now."

"Of course." I understood. She knew. She knew that either a. I was watching her or b. I'm a monster, a killing machine, a vampire.

"Edward say my name once more." She asked. Why? I wanted to say but I didn't.

"Bella?" I asked in confusion. I almost hammered her down with questions. Was she feeling alright?

"Say it like…I don't know…like you love me?" she pleaded. A. She knew that I was watching her. She had heard me say her name. Now I understood.

"Bella." I mocked myself. I said her name just like I hummed it to myself when she was gone. Her face brightened up.

"That was you, wasn't it, saying my name in my house?" Shit. She positively knew. She was right on the dot. Embarrassment and shame rocked through me as I nodded my head up and down. How could a professional killer get caught by a young beautiful girl? I'm…my thoughts were erased when I felt Bella's warm lips on mine. I didn't know what to do. I knew if Bella and I got into a relationship she would be in danger. But I couldn't help myself. I dug myself further into her lips and squeezed her with a hug. I couldn't stop kissing her. She couldn't stop kissing me. It felt right, like we were meant to be together. "I need answers." She said, pulling away from me.

"Later." I told her while pulling her back to me. Our lips were in sync. Our kisses seemed like they would never end, and I didn't want them too. I barely noticed when the bell rang. We forced ourselves to stop kissing but we were still holding one another when kids came out of the class rooms.

_NO! Not her! Not Bella, not with Edward! I should be with him! _Jessica thought.

_What the hell is Bella doing? That loser doesn't have the chance. I should be with him! _Lauren thought.

Their idiotic thoughts made me laugh. Me, with one of them? Ha! Another sweet laugh filled the hallway, it was Bella's. Something filled inside me when I heard her. I grabbed her hand and sprinted away. I needed to tell her the truth. The whole entire truth.


	7. The Truth

No One to Turn To

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! I love you guys! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns.**

The Truth

Edward POV

How am I going to tell her this? How am I supposed to tell her that I drink blood from animals? How the hell am I supposed to tell her?

"Bella…I" I started. I just couldn't.

"What Edward? Tell me, I can take it." Bella assured me, so sweetly.

"Oh Bella!" I yelled then I reached for her and kissed her. How could she take this? This news was too big.

"You can trust me." She said. I knew that. Of course I could trust her. Who couldn't trust such a kind, peaceful, loving girl?

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just afraid of what you'll think!" I yelled in frustration. She flinched when I yelled. If she's scared of me yelling than she is surely going to be terrified when I finally tell her everything. I can almost see it now, her beautiful face full of fear. I can see her sprinting away from my Volvo with her brown hair swooshing around.

"Edward, nothing you can say will make me think bad things of you." She reassured me. Oh yeah, sure. Right when tell her I'm a vampire she will think the worst possible things. Alright here I go…

"I'm a vampire," I said. "I drink blood, I am seriously strong, I have super speed, and I even wanted to kill you." Silence filled my car and Bella just stared at me.

"I knew something was up, ever since you saved me in the car accident." She said.

"Aren't you afraid?" I questioned.

"Yes. But only afraid of losing you."

"You should be afraid of other things." I scoffed.

"Like what?" she asked with a smirk.

"That I could kill you! That one bad move could make you die! With one snap of my fingers you could gone for forever!" I screamed. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Then don't let anything happen." She said.

"It isn't that easy." I said.

"It could be." She replied. "It could be that easy, if you wanted it to be."

Bella POV

Edward had brought me to his expensive black Volvo. He climbed in the driver's seat and I climbed in the passengers. He looked at me. Minutes flew by and he just stared at me. Love was transmitting from him to me and back around.

"Bella…I" he started to say. He stopped and just looked at me again.

"What Edward? Tell me, I can take it." I assured him. Whatever he needed to say I was positive I could handle it.

"Oh Bella!" he yelled in compassion. He reached over and we kissed.

"You can trust me." I said as I looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just afraid of what you'll think!" he yelled. I jumped out of my seat. I wasn't expecting him to yell. The only one who ever yelled at me was Charlie.

"Edward, nothing you can say will ever make me think bad things of you." I reassured him and it was true. Nothing he could ever say or do would make me ever think bad things of him.

"I'm a vampire," he said. "I drink blood, I am seriously strong, I have super speed, and I even wanted to kill you." Somehow that didn't surprise me. I always figured he was like a superhero, even though he wanted to kill me.

"I knew something was up, ever since you saved me in the car accident." I said truthfully. Something always seemed special about Edward.

"Aren't you afraid?" he questioned.

"Yes. But only afraid of losing you." I would die if I lost him.

"You should be afraid of other things." he scoffed.

"Like what?" I asked with a smirk. What could I possibly be afraid of? Edward was not scary.

"That I could kill you! That one bad move could make you die! With one snap of my fingers you could be gone for forever!" he screamed. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Then don't let anything happen." I said.

"It isn't that easy." he said.

"It could be." I replied. "It could be that easy, if you wanted it to be."


	8. Questions

No One to Turn To

**A/N I wish my reviewers could see my ear to ear smile when I read their reviews. It makes me feel so special that someone liked (or disliked) my story so much that they just had to say something. I'm not even kidding. So, keep reviewing! **

**Happy readers = Happy author = author writes more (in one day) **

**P.S HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer: As most of you know I don't own this, Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky her!**

Questions

Bella POV

Edward had told me the truth, he was a vampire. I had so many questions now. Can vampires hang out in the sun? What type of blood does Edward like best? Do I smell peculiar or good to him? Why did he stay so far away from me in the beginning of the year? Is Edward's family really his family? How long can a vampire live? How can you become a vampire? Can vampires turn into bats? These questions were draining my brain. The biggest question of all was, can Edward, a vampire, love me, a human? These questions needed to be answered.

Edward POV

"Edward, I have questions." Bella said.

"Ask away." I replied.

"Okay," she said. "Can vampires hang out in the sun? How long can a vampire live? Can you turn into a bat? What other powers do you have? Why did you stay so far away form me in the beginning…"

"Whoa there! One at a time." I begged. Her questions drilled me. It would have been easier to answer them if I could read her thoughts, but I can't. "Well, vampires can kind of hang out in the sun, but we uh…sparkle. Vampires can live forever. No, we can not turn into bats, that's just a myth! Um… I have a lot of powers. I stayed away from you because I was afraid of hurting you."

"What type of powers do you have?"

"Besides amazing sight, speed, and strength, well, I can read minds."

"Read minds? Really?"

"Yup. But I can't read yours for some reason."

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Bella, I tell you that I can read minds and I'm a vampire and you think something is wrong with yourself?" I asked her. Silly Bella, she thinks something is wrong with her because she's normal. Ha!

"Is your family actually…blood related or anything?" Bella asked.

"No, see Carlisle created us. We were all dieing and he…saved us from a painful death."

"How can you become a vampire?" she asked curiously.

"I don't want to tell you, but just so you know it hurts like hell. You feel like your burning. Like your entire body is burning in a fire, but the pain is even far worse." When Bella heard that she shivered. "I think that's enough questions for today." I said. In agreement Bella nodded. In satisfactory Bella leaned in and we kissed. After our kiss we just cuddled until school was over. Time went by and than Bella started to panic.

"Ihavetogo." She said really fast.

"What?"

"I got to go home now." She said slower but still tensed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I…can't explain. See you later. Bye." She said as she reached for the car door. And with that she was gone. I watched as she drove her truck away. See you later my dear Bella.

Bella POV

After asking some of my questions and after Edward answered them, we kissed and cuddled. It felt nice. All was fine until I checked the time.

_4:30_

Oh no! Charlie would be home at five and I hadn't even started his dinner! My heart picked up speed as I told Edward I had to go.

"Ihavetogo." I said too fast.

"What?"

"I got to go home now." I repeated. Yeah I had to go! If I didn't have dinner all ready for Charlie, I would be in trouble.

"Why?" Edward asked. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"I…can't explain. See you later. Bye." I said. As fast as I could, I ran out of Edward's Volvo and into my Toyota. Luckily my truck started without any problems. THANK GOD. While I drove away I thought of what I could make Charlie. A ham sandwich with mayo and tomatoes would be fast and easy to make. Ham sandwich, mayo, and tomatoes!


	9. A Sun Secret

No One to Turn To

**A/N Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites! You rock! This chapter is short but I wanted to have a small cliffy! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Keep reading! –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. **

A Sun Secret

Bella POV

Instead of the pip-plopping sounds of rain hitting my window, I was awoken by a strong light. The sun! It was the first time this month that the sun shown. I felt bubbly and happy when the sun shown on my face. When I got to school the bubbly happy feeling left me and I was lost. Edward wasn't in school. He couldn't go today. None of the Cullen's could. Dumb sun!

Edward POV

When the sun rose from the horizon I almost punched a hole in the wall. Alice told us it was going to be sunny, but I didn't want to believe her. I wanted to be with Bella and only Bella. Now I couldn't because of that damn ball of light in the sky. Then I got a good idea.

Bella POV

Basically my day was filled with me sulking and tripping. I would lumber around and then BAM my face would be pressed against the ground. At three I dragged my feet to my truck. On my drive home I caught a tear roll down my cheek. While I made Charlie lasagna I pouted. It was only four when I ran out of things to do. I put Charlie's dinner in the fridge and went into my room. For a whole five minutes I stared at my ceiling.

"Bella." a dreamy familiar voice called to me. With that I jumped in the air.

"Edward!" I yelled excitedly. I couldn't contain my joy. "How did you get in here?" I questioned. I was still in my room but somehow he was in there too.

"The window." He said with a chuckle. "Sorry."

"Oh that is just fine with me." I crooned. For the first time I noticed what he was wearing, sneakers, dark pants, a sweater, sunglasses, and a hoodie.

"I want to show you something," he said. "You better dress warm though." I scanned what I was wearing. Pants, a short sleeved t-shirt, and nothing on my feet.

"`Kay. Let me just change and write Charlie a note." With that I grabbed a long shirt, a sweatshirt, and boots. When I finished changing I dashed down stairs and started writing a note.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Your dinner is in the fridge, it is lasagna; cook it for two minutes in the microwave. I went to the library. Be back soon._

_-Bella_

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"Yup!" I said and then we left. Just what was it that Edward wanted to show me?


	10. The Secret Meadow

No One to Turn To

**A/n Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of this, the great Stephenie Meyer does. **

Secret Meadow

Bella POV

"Climb on my back." Edward commanded and I obeyed with a smile. Right when I was settled upon his back he took off. Wind smacked my face and I flinched every time we got too close to a tree, but I felt safe and protected. Edward wouldn't let anything hurt me. "We're here." Edward said.

"Whoa." I gasped. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I looked around. There was a burst of sunlight fighting its way through the trees. The grassy meadow had daisies, roses, and all different types of flowers blossoming everywhere. The air tasted fresh and wonderful. The smile on my face warmed my body. "Edward, it's so beautiful."

"I come here every now and then to relax." He said. I bent over to smell a petunia.

"I can understand why." I said. The sweet smell of freedom poured into my lungs. "I like it here."

"So do I, but I have more to show you." Edward walked to where the sun was shining the best. Suddenly I was blinded by sparkling light. I guarded my eyes with my hand. "Look at me." Edward ordered. I moved my hand and I saw him. I saw Edwards sparkling face. It was like little diamonds glittering. Then Edward took off his hoodie and his shirt. His flawless chest sparkled.

"You're beautiful." I whispered. Edward's frown turned into a small smirk.

"But I'm a monster." I walked over and touched his cold rock-like chest.

"You are no monster," I assured him. "You are my guardian angel."

"How could a guardian angel want to kill people?" he asked. "How could any type of angel want to kill you?"

"I don't care! I don't care what you are and what you have thought before! I love you!" I yelled in compassion.

"I love you too." He expressed. We grabbed each other at the same time. Our lips met and moved in harmony. His stone cold skin pressed against mine. My legs started to shake in happiness. This is how I wanted to die, in Edward's arms. I wanted to stay this way forever. Yet forever isn't even long enough. I didn't even notice how long we spent=2 0at our meadow. I didn't even care. Fear captured me when I noticed how dark it was.

Shit! Charlie!

"Edward, I have to go." I choked. Tears filled my eyes.

"Bella love what's wrong?" he inquired.

"I'm fine. I just need to go."

"Okay, climb aboard!" he exclaimed, trying to raise my spirits. I smiled at his attempt and he smiled my favorite crooked smile back at me. All the smells of the meadow vanished while Edward ran. The wind hit my face, again, and I felt safe, even though when I got home I wouldn't be.

Edward POV

I brought Bella to my favorite place in the world, my meadow.

"Whoa." Bella gasped in wonder. I watched her as she walked around, taking in the beauty of the meadow. She smiled her gorgeous smile. "Edward, it's so beautiful."

"I come here every now and then to relax." I told her. Bella bent over to smell a flower.

"I can understand why." she said. "I like it here."

"So do I, but I have more to show you." I said. I knew when I showed her my skin sparkle that she would either be terrified, baffled, or dazzled. I hoped she would be dazzled. I wouldn't be able to live if she was scared of me. I hesitantly walked into the spot where the sun shown the most. My skin sparkled so bright that Bella put her=2 0hand over her eyes to protect them. "Look at me." I commanded. If I could have cried, I would have. She would be horrified, I just know it.

She gasped. "You're beautiful." She whispered, but I heard herm and I couldn't help but smirk.

"But I'm a monster." I said. I was indeed a monster, a killer.

"You are no monster," she said. "You are my guardian angel."

"How could a guardian angel want to kill people?" How could any type of angel want to kill you?" I asked her.

"I don't care! I don't care what you are and what you have thought before! I love you!" she yelled lovingly.

"I love you too." I said. Oh did I love her. She is my sun, my entire life. We kissed and kissed. I was heartbroken when she told me she had to go home. Then I realized how upset she was. I only wanted her to be happy. I tried to comfort by acting goofy and smiling the smile I knew she adored. It didn't work. I knew she didn't want to leave, by the way she acted. Again I grew annoyed since I couldn't read her mind. We left our meadow. She went home, and I went to my house. I couldn't wait. I just couldn't wait to see her glorious face again.


	11. Hurting

No One to Turn To

**A/N I haven't added anything lately because of the holidays…sorry. Keep reviewing and reading! –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!**

Hurting

Bella POV

"Where the hell were you?" Charlie screamed at me. He was furious. It was already ten o'clock. I had just got home five minutes ago when I found Charlie sitting on the couch with a belt in his hand. It was his weapon of choice.

"I went to the library…"

"You weren't there when I went looking for you!" he yelled.

"My friend saw me there and wanted to uh… hang out."

"What friend?" Charlie asked. "I didn't know _you _had friends." He said nastily.

"Edward Cullen." I said almost in a whisper. I wanted to scream that Edward was my friend, but my mouth wouldn't say it.

"Who?" he demanded to know.

"Edward Cullen." I repeated. Silence filled the atmosphere as Charlie's face got redder and redder in anger.

"You dumb slut." He spluttered.

"No Charlie, it's not like that!" I lied. It was like that, but not that far.

"Don't talk back to me." He uttered angrily.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm sorry."

"You think I'm just going to forgive you like that! No, you need to learn your lesson!" Charlie yelled. Then he jumped from the couch and ran right at me. He tugged at my hair and pulled me to the ground. His feet forcefully kicked at my side. "WHORE!" he yelled. The clicking sound of the belt buckle pierced my ears. One, two, three! I counted as the belt hit my back. Each hit on my back was a reminder of who I was. Every kick to my side screamed "You are Isabella Swan, Chief Charlie Swan's daughter. You will never be loved." All the punches thrown at my face told me that I was a loser. And I believed it, because it was true.

Edward POV

I waited for Bella to come to school. She never came. The rain splattered all over me while I waited. The bell rang for first period but I didn't move.

_Edward. _Alice thought._ She isn't coming._

I looked at her with anger.

_She won't be here tomorrow either, I can see that._

I stared at Alice.

_Are you coming?_

I shook my head.

_Suit yourself. _

Then Alice left. I kept waiting.

Bella POV

My entire body shook in pain. It has been a whole day since Charlie had beaten me but I was still hurting.

"You aren't allowed to hang out with that Edward Cullen. I can not allow my daughter to be a whore." Charlie had told me. I had never cried so much before. I loved Edward so very much. How could I possibly stay away from him? My answer was, no, I can't stay away from him. Edward loves me. I didn't Charlie that, but I told myself. Yes, Edward loves me.


	12. Spilled

No One to Turn To

**A/N Happy New Year everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Keep reading and reviewing! -Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Spilled

Edward POV

My ears rattled in excitement when I heard the roaring of Bella's truck. It was extremely hard for me to contain my joy. I was ready to run full vampire speed to Bella and hug her to death. I watched her park her truck and sit there with her head on the steering wheel. After what seemed to be forever she picked her head up and wiped away some tears. Tears! My first instincts were to race over to her and hold her and ask what was wrong. Then I thought against that, she needed some space to think. When she finally opened the truck door I was jumping up and down. I needed to hear and feel her again.

"Bella!" I called. She looked up. When her eyes met mine the most pained expression filled throughout her face.

"Hey." She said. She looked so fragile that I was afraid to touch her. Something was wrong.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked. She looked so upset.

"Yes everything's fine." She said. I could tell right away that everything was _not_ fine. She was shaking and her eyes were bloodshot. I gave her this look that was supposed to tell her that I knew she was lying but she didn't seem to notice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She reassured in a tough voice that ended the conversation. She took my hand and smiled at me. We walked into the school building in silence. The whole time Bella looked sad and it was killing me. Killing me even though I was already dead.

Bella POV

"Bella, you dumb whore, GET UP! You're going to school! Suck it up, you got what you deserved." Charlie yelled at my door.

"I'm up." I said.

"Now when you get to school I want you to tell that boy that you can't _hang out_ anymore. You hear me?"

"Yes" I squeaked

"Good, get ready" Then he left. I glanced at my clock.

_6:17_

Ugh! I had to be at school at eight and it was only six-seventeen! I tried to go back to sleep but my thoughts were so filled with Edward. How was I going to leave him? I would rather die than leave him! When my seven o'clock alarm went off I got up to take a shower. The warm water dripping down my back was so reassuring. After about fifteen minutes I turned the knobs of my shower off. It only took me thirty more minutes to get ready and leave the house. I was at school before I knew it. _Edward, Edward, Edward! _ His name rang through my head, stinging every part of me. If I stay with him I get beaten. If I break it off I die inside, he is my life. I love him. I can never ever leave Edward but I can never escape from Charlie. My head rested on my steering wheel while my thoughts and tears spilled. Oh my Edward, I need to go to him, he needs me as much as I need him. I have decided. Slowly I left my truck to hear Edward call for me.

"Bella!" He looked so serene. I couldn't help but wince because he was so beautiful and I was so ugly. I wish I could tell him everything. I wish this love wasn't forbidden.

"Hey." I said.

"Bella is everything okay?" he asked me. He was so concerned; I know he'd probably kill Charlie if he found out what he does to me.

"Yes everything's fine." Yeah…er…everything was just jolly. It was fine that Charlie beat me, the deep gashes in my back are supposed to be there. But Edward isn't a fool.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine." I said so coldly. I could tell my tone of voice hurt Edward. I shouldn't take it out on him, I know. He isn't the one who hurts me. But I just don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about the pain I am put through all the time. I don't want to tell him that being with him is physically hurting me. I don't want Edward to know. I just want us to be happy together. Just like a fairy tale, happily ever after.

Edward POV

The only thing keeping Bella from me right now is the bell. Any second now it will be time for Biology, the only class Bella and I have together. One…two…three…Biology!

"Hello Bella my love." I said as I flashed Bella a crooked smile. She smiled, her old cheery spirit was back.

"Hello Edward my love." She said. I kissed her forehead, wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. That's when she gave out a yelp.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I choked. Dumb! That was dumb! I had to be careful she is a human, so fragile.

"You're not the one who hurt me." She said. Then her hand slapped over her mouth.

"What? Who hurt you?" I questioned.

"No one did. I don't know. I'm dumb. Don't listen to me." She blabbed.

"Bella, you're not dumb, I love you, now tell me what you are talking about." I said. She didn't speak. Not one sound came from her. "Please." I begged. All that came from her mouth was a little whimper. "Bella please tell me."

"No one…hurt me…"

"Bella…"

"That's it. The end of this discussion, okay?"

"Fine," I said "but I'm not happy with it."

"You'll get over it my love." She said with a teasing smile. Oh but she was wrong. I will not get over this. Who in the world would ever hurt my Bella?


	13. Meeting the Family

No One to Turn To

**A/N Hope you like it! -Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the very talented author who owns everything.**

Meeting the Family

Bella POV

"It's time for you to meet my family." Edward said out of the blue.

"Sure, when?" I said. Excitement filled me at the thought of meeting Carlisle and Esme. Will they like me?

"Well, how about now?" Edward asked.

"Now?" I questioned.

"Yes now."

I glanced at the clock. It was only four fifteen. I wrote a note.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm at a friend's house. There are leftovers in the fridge, just heat it up. I will be back soon._

_-Bella_

As I wrote the note I mentally added _please don't beat me because I left_. Then I nodded my head and grabbed my coat. "Okay let's go." I said. Edward's proud crooked smile sent butterflies in my body. I was finally going to meet his family. I hope they like me. I hope Edward won't want to meet my so called family! Oh I hope he won't want to meet Charlie! Edward lifted me up and carried me to his Volvo. I couldn't help myself from giggling. Edward sat me down in the car and buckled my seatbelt while we kissed. He started the car and he took off.

"Whoa!" I yelled. The speed limit was thirty five but Edward was driving at eighty.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." he said. Of course he wouldn't, he loved me.

"I know." I breathed. My hands gripped at my seat. Although we were speeding I knew we wouldn't get caught, or hurt. My heart pounded fast not because I was afraid but because I was in love. In love with Edward and no one could stop me from loving him. Not even Charlie. I stared at Edward while he drove. I instantly wanted to know what he was thinking. I wondered if he loved me as much as I loved him. Could he possibly love a girl like me? Could…

"We're here." Edward interrupted my thoughts. I climbed out of the car and whoa...it was beautiful. The white painted mansion had to have about five floors. The house was surrounded with flowers and all different kinds of plants. Surrounding their huge yard was a dense forest.

"It's lovely." I breathed in the fresh air.

"Thank you, but I must warn you now. I don't know how they will act."

"Don't worry Edward, everything will end up okay." I told him.

"You don't know that." Edward expressed. "What if…"

"What if nothing. I trust you. You won't let anything happen to me." I cut him off. Everything would be fine. I will meet his "parents" for the first time and I will actually get to talk to Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie! This was exciting and nerve racking at the same time. Edward took my hand and we entered his house. Bursts of different smells filled my nose when we opened the door. I could tell that they were cooking pasta for me because that was the first thing I smelt. "Mmm." I hummed at the smell. I looked around the house and it was nothing like I expected. There were no coffins, black walls, or any other creepy mythical vampire things. It was like a regular house, but ten times bigger.

"It's so cozy." I declared. And it was. The hallway that I was walking in had light blue walls, many windows, and framed art decorations.

"Hello, you must be Isabella." A blonde haired man said. He looked to be about thirty. He was handsome as well. It had to be Carlisle.

"Yes I am. And you must be Dr. Cullen." I said with a friendly smile.

"Yes I am. You can call me Carlisle. Welcome to our home." He said. His teeth glistened, they were pure white!

"Thank you," I said "Oh and by the way, you can call me Bella." That made both Edward and Carlisle to laugh. During their laughter a dainty woman walked in. She looked graceful, elegant, and kind.

"Hello, I'm Esme. You have to be Bella. Oh you're very pretty! Just like Edward said." Esme said giving Edward a huge smile. "I already approve." When Esme said that, Edward's eyes filled with embarrassment. All I felt was happiness. Esme approved! Thank goodness! She thought I was pretty though, is that true? Could I possibly be pretty?

"Hi Esme," I said. "Edward has talked so much about his family that I feel like I already know you both!" Everyone smiled at each other. Then we all took a seat in the living room. It had yellow curtains draped over the windows, the room was a mint green color, and I felt very much at home. I liked it here. It felt safe. After a few minutes of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I talking, two others walked in. One was a very much muscled guy, he had brown short hair, and he was also handsome. The other was a woman with long beautiful blonde hair, flawless skin, and a frown upon her mouth. She was tall and skinny. But she didn't seem to like me…great! I knew who they were, but I forgot their names.

"Yo, I'm Emmet, and this is Rosalie. Beware of her, she may be beautiful but she's vicious." With that Rosalie gave him a devilish glare. Emmet glared back but in a loving devoted way.

"You know me now. Bye." Rosalie spat. Then she sashayed away. A ping of jealousy and hurt stabbed at me because of her beauty and her hate but it melted away when Edward's musical voice pinched at me.

"Ignore her. She doesn't like me very much either."

"Okay, but I don't know how anyone could dislike you." I whispered, but I could tell everyone heard me because of the smiles on their faces. And because Emmet looked like he might die from trying to hold something in.

"Bella," a pixie like voice said. "Hi, I'm Alice. We're going to be best friends!"

Confusion washed over me. How did this short, spiky brown haired, pretty girl know that? Then it clicked. Right! She was a vampire who could see the future. Edward had told me her power. I couldn't help the goofy smile that covered my entire face. Yay! Another person like me! Score two! Maybe three! Or four! Did Carlisle and Emmet like me? They seemed too.

"Bella this is Jasper." Alice broke my thoughts. "You both are going to get along just fine. I can see that." Jasper had muscles too, but not as much as Emmet. He was also handsome. Lucky vampires! Oh! Score five? Actually…score six! I had Edward.

All of us, except Rosalie, talked and had some laughs. They made me pasta and I morphed it all down, it was delicious! Emmet couldn't contain his laughter this time, so he was on the floor laughing because I ate so fast, and hungrily.

The Cullen's were so nice. I liked them all. Including Rosalie, even if she didn't like me and wasn't so kind.

"Oh! I have to go home now. Charlie will need my help with his laundry and stuff." I said at six. "Sorry I have to go so soon."

"It's alright. We will see you again." Alice announced. After all our goodbyes Edward and I walked to his car.

"So when do I get to meet Charlie?" he asked

**A/N Oh!!! Edward wants to meet Charlie!!! I wonder what will happen!! Will he meet him? Will Bella get beaten again??? Hmmm….**

**(Stay in tune with this story! It's going to get really interesting!)**


	14. The Fall

No One to Turn To

**A/N I'm trying to keep you all on your toes…is it working? Sorry it's a short chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! –Kittyy**

**P.S Just in case you didn't notice from the first chapter I changed them from juniors to seniors…you'll find out why. And you may be wondering why Alice hasn't seen Bella get beaten…I never said she didn't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, Stephenie Meyer does.**

The Fall

Edward POV

"So when do I get to meet Charlie?" I asked. Bella's eyes went from complete happiness to total horror. "Bella?"

"I need to go home." She said robotically. How could a person go from the highest, greatest personality to an unresponsive robot? It was scaring me.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, lets go." She ordered. Then she marched off. Suddenly she slipped and fell onto her back.

"AAHH!" she screamed and yelped in pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Had it hurt that bad?

"Bella!" I yelled. Oh no! Did she hurt her spine or something? It didn't look like the fall would hurt so much but it must have because she was lying on the ground hugging her self. Many tears fell from her glorious big brown eyes. I ran to her and tried to help her up. "Carlisle!" I yelled. I needed his help. He would hear me. Slowly I lifted Bella to her feet.

"I'm okay!" she yelled. She was lying.

"Bella lets just let Carlisle look at your back to make sure you're completely fine. You look like you really hurt yourself."

"NO!" she yelled. Her eyes welled up. I hated to see her cry.

"Bella?" What was the matter with her? "Just let Carlisle check it."

"NO!" she cried out. That's when her shirt got caught on my house's front door. That's when I saw hideous bruises and gashes on her back. My God!

"Bella, what the hell is with all the scars on your back?" I asked her. That's when she fainted.

Bella POV

He wants to meet Charlie. He can't meet Charlie. Ever!

"I need to go home." I said as perfectly as I could. But it sounded like a complete stranger had said it, not me. Edward looked frightened. Please, oh please don't let this ruin us! I felt like screaming. Why did he need to meet Charlie?

"Bella are you alright?" he asked me. I felt like yelling. Hell no I wasn't alright! I would never be alright until he and I were far away from Charlie.

"Yes, lets go." I demanded. I needed to go now. Right now damn it! I stomped to the car and then my foot was in the air, my head hit the ground, and then the worst thing happened. My back crushed against the ground, hard. At first I couldn't hear anything. Not even my own scream. All I could feel was the pain attacking me. It ceased my mind and took over me. I didn't know what to do or think. When will this pain stop? An angel stood over me. He was yelling but I could not hear his words. He wore a pained expression on his face. My Edward! Realization clicked back into me.

"I'm okay!" I lied. My voice was mean and shaky.

"Bella lets just let Carlisle look at your back to make sure you're completely fine. You look like you really hurt yourself." Edward coaxed.

"NO!" If Carlisle looked at my back than he would see the scars from Charlie's belt. Everyone would think I was a dumb, ugly, whore. Carlisle can not see. No one can.

"Bella?" he said. "Just let Carlisle check it."

"NO!" I repeated in a gurgling scream. How dumb I must have looked, and seemed! Good first impression! It just occurred to me that we were back at the front door. I wanted to fight Edward but I was too weak. When my shirt got caught on the door I acted to slow. Edward saw, and then everything went black.


	15. Out With It

No One to Turn To

**A/N- It's getting interesting…right? Keep reading & reviewing! –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns.**

Out With It

Bella POV

My eyes fluttered open and I was lying on a bed with a light blue and yellow blanket draped over me. The room was a sky blue color. White laced curtains covered the windows.

"Bella dear, are you awake?" a kind woman's voice chimed. It was Esme. I nodded my head. I didn't feel like talking. I was too scared. What do they think of me now?

"Bella honey, how are you feeling?" Esme inquired. Her voice was so kind, so motherly. I never had a mom.

"I'm fine." I said, even though I wasn't. A sigh escaped my mouth.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all." I replied.

"How did you get those bruises on your back?" she asked. Emotion washed over me. She knew about that? They all knew, didn't they? Esme made some weird sounds. She looked so sad. "Bella, you know that we would never hurt you. You're our family." Family? They think of _me_ as family? "Bella, I'm here for you. We all are." They're here for me? I just couldn't take it anymore. I busted out crying. I couldn't keep this secret anymore.

"You all are too good." I cried. Esme brought me to her arms. We hugged. While I cried Esme rubbed my back.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." She soothed. My tears just spilled out of me. I had no control over my emotions.

"He hurts me!" I yelled.

"Who hurts you Bella?" she asked. Oh no! I let it slip, again.

"No one, I…I didn't mean to say that." I repented. I was such an idiot! How could I let that slip twice?

"Bella, what did you mean to say?" she asked.

"I…I…don't know. I'm so sorry for the way I acted out there." I said, trying to change the subject.

"It's okay, you were hurt. I understand. We all understand." Esme reassured. "We like you" she added.

"Really? You guys like me?" I asked.

"Yes, we do, very much." Esme said with a comforting smile. Happiness flooded throughout me.

"You don't think I'm ugly? Or dumb? Or…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"No! Not at all! You are a very smart, pretty girl Bella dear." She said.

"Thank you." I breathed in. New tears welled up in my eyes. I felt so comfortable with Esme. I felt loved. I felt like I had a family who loved me. The truth couldn't be kept sealed for much longer. It had to come out. Soon.

Edward POV

I listened intently to what Carlisle and Esme were whispering in their room. Carlisle was inspecting Bella's back when I heard a gasp come from both Esme and him. In lowered voices they talked. I knew it was about Bella so I strained to listen, but couldn't. I tried to read their thoughts but I was so worried that I couldn't concentrate on them. I could only hear Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie's thoughts.

_Oh my, I hope Bella is alright, I know Edward would die if something bad happened to her. I hope my new friend is okay! _Alice thought.

_What if she broke her spine? She could be paralyzed... _I immediately stopped listening to Jasper's worried thoughts. I didn't want to think that way, even though I already was.

_Dude! That was a serious spill out there. Bella ate it! _Emmet thought.

_Well, she probably gets what she deserved. She's just too weird, and weak. She's not even that pretty... _Rosalie thought. I gave her a vicious glare.

"Can you keep your shallow thoughts to your self?" I barked. "And Bella IS that pretty." Rosalie looked down at her high heeled shoes. She didn't say anything anymore but she did think.

_Oops. Well she isn't... ABCD... as pretty...EFGHIJ...as...KLMNOP...me._

Rosalie tried to hide her thoughts but didn't succeed.

"Shallow…" I trailed off. Carlisle was now in the same room as me. "Carlisle what happened to Bella?" I asked.

"Bad shape, but not from the fall." He answered. He looked like he would throw up if he could.

"What do you mean bad shape?" I asked.

"There are scars all over her back. I think that someone is hurting her."

"What? Who? How?" I begged to know.

"I don't know, but there are impressions of a buckle on her back" he said.

"Whoever is hurting her is a monster." I said in anger. Who would ever hurt such a beautiful creature? I will kill whoever touches her badly. They will die in my sweet revenge.

"I agree they are a monster, but right now we should help Bella and maybe she will tell us what's going on in her life when she feels more comfortable. We shouldn't pry it out of her. This is a secret she might have been keeping for a while and it could be hard to tell. Who knows what has been told and done to her." Carlisle lectured.

"When I find out, all hell will break loose." I declared.

"Edward that will only lead to trouble I can see that." Alice said.

"What else can you see Alice? Do you know who is hurting her? How recently has she been beaten?" I questioned. Alice looked down at her shoes. I was looking through everyone's thoughts when she ran away in vampire speed.

"She knows! Doesn't she?" I yelled. Why hadn't she tried to help Bella before? If she knew, she could have stopped it. My anger was erupting like a volcano. Who would hurt my Bella? Who?


	16. No More Secrets

No One to Turn To

**A/N- How did you like that last chapter? I hope you liked the last one, and all the ones before that, and now this one! Keep reading & reviewing!-Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own this, but I am happy to say the great and lucky Stephanie Meyer does!**

No More Secrets

Bella POV

It was time for me to talk to Edward. He needed to know that I was okay. When I walked out of the room I was in, Edward was waiting. His beautiful and worried face observed mine.

"Edward, we should talk...alone." I said while looking at all the Cullen members.

"I agree." He said. He dashed a fierce look to Alice, than Jasper, than Emmet, than Rosalie, than Esme, and finally Carlisle. He got up, took my hand, and brought me to his room. He than sat me down on his couch than he planted himself next to me. "We should talk." He repeated my request.

"Did you see my back? Do you know?" I asked, even though I knew his answer.

"Yes, I saw your back, I know someone is hurting you." he said. I let out a long sigh.

"Oh Edward, it's all my fault!" I yelled.

"How? How is it your fault that someone hurts you purposely?" he asked in a calm matter.

"Well, I'm really dumb. I'm ugly. And I'm a whore." I replied.

"You are none of those things! You are the smartest, most gorgeous girl I know! And your defiantly not a whore." He declared.

"You think so?" I asked as my eyes watered up.

"I know so. You are none of those things and never will be. I love you. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I want to live with you forever. I want you to hold my hand every moment possible. I want us to walk to the end of the world with our hearts entwined. I want us to be happy, together, as long as we can be. I want us to be truthful to each other. I love you Bella. Now please tell me everything." He begged. "Please my love." Every part of me broke down. This man loved me. I can turn to him when I need him. I can love him as much as he loves me. I can have him, and he can surely have me.

"No more secrets." He said.

"Oh Edward!" I yelled in defeat. "He hurts me!"

"Who hurts you?"

"Charlie does!" I cried. "He beats me when I do stuff wrong! I'm scared of him! I don't want him to hurt me anymore!"

"I'm here, I'm here, and you don't need to be scared anymore. I won't let him touch you." he soothed. His rock-like hand rubbed my back gently. He kissed the top of my head. "Sshh. I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know, I know. I trust you." I said.

"I trust you too. But you need to tell me, everything." He said. I breathed in through my nose than exhaled through my mouth.

"Okay." I said. It was time to tell absolutely everything. "Ever since I was a little girl I had no one to turn to. I had no one! My mother lived with her new husband in Phoenix, Arizona. They didn't want me. My grandparents had all died, and I didn't have aunts or uncles. I was alone. I had no one to tell my secret." I poured myself to him.

"Bella love, you do now." He ensured me. "I'm here, I love you, I want you, and hell I need you!" He pulled me closer to him. I squeezed my arms around his cold neck and sat on his lap.

"I know."

"Don't stop there, keep telling me." He begged.

"My mother left me with my father when I was four. She told him that she hated him and never wanted to see him or any part of him again. And since I was apart of him she hated me too. My father started drinking at night and grew very angry with the world and my mom. He grew very angry with me. I am the spitting image of my mother. Get my drift?" I paused, swallowed some tears, and started again. "Years went by and I got older. I remember the day he first hit me so clearly. I was about nine. My father found out that my mother was getting remarried. He was extremely upset. I happened to be rummaging in his room looking for something that belonged to my mother when he stumbled in. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me onto his bed. He pulled off his belt and started whipping it on my back. I tried to fight him off but he was so strong. He threw me across the room, it was such strong force that it made me unconscious. Charlie took me to the hospital and I was out for three days. When nurses asked him what happened he told them that I fell down the stairs. When they asked him about the few bruises on my back he said that we were playing baseball in school and that I cowered in the corner while baseballs hit my back." I paused to catch a breather. I looked at Edward, he seemed so confused.

"How did the staff believe that?" he asked.

"I don't know, his lies don't add up but the hospital staff believed him anyway. When I came home from the hospital that week he beat me because I was, as he said, a stupid, weak, cowered. He has been hurting me ever since." I concluded.

"Why did he beat you recently?" Edward asked. I winced at his question.

"Because I got in a car accident and because he found out about you. He thought that we, you know. He said that I am a whore. I know now that he just doesn't want me to be happy." I said. "I think I've actually known that all along." I added.

"Something is terribly wrong with him. Who would ever want to hurt you?" he asked. The blood rushed to my face at his words. My heart rate picked up. I love Edward and now I'm certain he loves me. He will protect me from harm and I will do the same for him. I want nothing more than for us to be together. But now we need to flee from Charlie. Flee far away so he can never hurt me again.


	17. A Decision

No One to Turn To

**A/N-Ha Ha! Wonder what's going to happen now? He he! Keep reading and reviewing!-Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

A Decision

Edward POV

My Bella has gone through so much. Her sad words buzzed in my head.

"My mother left me with my father when I was four. She told him that she hated him and never wanted to see him or any part of him again. And since I was apart of him she hated me too. My father started drinking at night and grew very angry with the world and my mom. He grew very angry with me. I am the spitting image of my mother. Get my drift?" she paused and started again. "Years went by and I got older. I remember the day he first hit me so clearly. I was about nine. My father found out that my mother was getting remarried. He was extremely upset. I happened to be rummaging in his room looking for something that belonged to my mother when he stumbled in. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me onto his bed. He pulled off his belt and started whipping it on my back. I tried to fight him off but he was so strong. He threw me across the room, it was such strong force that it made me unconscious. Charlie took me to the hospital and I was out for three days. When nurses asked him what happened he told them that I fell down the stairs. When they asked him about the few bruises on my back he said that we were playing baseball in school and that I cowered in the corner while baseballs hit my back." She stopped again and looked at me. I was so confused. How could the staff believe that?

How did the staff believe that?" I asked.

"I don't know, his lies don't add up but the hospital staff believed him anyway. When I came home from the hospital that week he beat me because I was, as he said, a stupid, weak, cowered. He has been hurting me ever since." She ended her story. I could tell she didn't want to speak much more. There were probably thousands of other times he beat her.

Why did he beat you recently?" I asked. I remember the image of fresh gashes on her back. What a monster.

"Because I got in a car accident and because he found out about you. He thought that we, you know. He said that I am a whore. I know now that he just doesn't want me to be happy." She said. "I think I've actually known that all along."

"Something is terribly wrong with him. Who would ever want to hurt you?" I asked her. She was such an angel. Just the thought of someone hitting her made me cringe. Her face turned red. She smiled. My dead heart melted. She could kill me with just one smile. I love her.

"Bella, you have to get away from him." I said. The thought of him hurting her was killing me.

"I know, but how? He will track me down." She said in a scared tone.

"You have to leave him, now."

Bella POV

It will be hard, but I can do it. I can leave him. I will leave Charlie. I will leave him right now. I just need to get some stuff.

"Take me to my house; I'm going to leave him right now. I need some of my things. Where can I go though?"

"Bella, you can stay in my room!" Alice called through the door. She was eavesdropping.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry, I knew it was important for me to hear, I would have known anyway. So it's settled, Bella can sleep in my room for a while."

"But Charlie will search here." I said.

"Oh." Alice sighed. "Yes he would, I can see that."

"We will run away Bella, you and me." Edward concluded.

"That sounds good to me." I replied. I could picture it now, Edward and me alone together. Hand in hand. The door opened and Alice walked in. Her eyes were glazed and bugged.

"She's having an important vision." Edward informed me. Alice shook her head.

"Bella, you need to go home now and tell him you're leaving. In about ten minutes he is going to come storming in here looking for you." Alice explained. "And he won't be happy about it." I jumped out of my seat.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Alice, tell everyone what's going on, I am going with Bella." Edward commanded. With a nod of her head Alice zoomed out of the room. Edward lifted me onto his back and sped out of the house and into his car. He buckled my seatbelt and two seconds later, we were already driving at ninety-five. For some reason I was calm. Edward and I are going to live a perfect life after this. We are going to live happily ever after. Just like a fairy tale.


	18. Free

No One to Turn To

**A/N-So, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was so, so busy. Sorry! Hope you like this chapter! Keep reading & reviewing! –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Free

Bella POV

"I should do this alone." I told Edward. With a nod from him I took off. How was I going to do this? How should I tell Charlie? Maybe it should go like, Charlie it has been a good run but I need to go on my own. Nah, it wasn't a good run at all and well, I won't be on my own. Maybe I should tell him that I don't need him anymore, which is true, I have never needed him. Maybe I should just tell him to screw himself. I mean all he really did was hurt me. I raised myself. I had no help from him. I had no one at all and now that I do, I know that I deserve better. Edward is what I deserve, right?

"Bella is that you?" Charlie's deep voice asked. No it's Oprah Winfrey, who else would open the front door with a home key?

"Yeah, it's me." I said.

"It's about time! Where were you?" he demanded to know.

"At a friend's house." I said.

"What friend? It better not be that boy, you dumb whore!"

"No uh I was at uh Kelly Rodger's house."

"I haven't heard of a Kelly Rodger." He said. Well why was I lying? I was leaving him anyway.

"Charlie…" I started but stumbled when his fast hard hit stung my face. He knew I was lying. Damn it! He pushed me to the ground and started hitting me. His belt was off and he was whipping me already. I yelped in pain. The welts on my back were getting deeper. Please not this again. I can't take it anymore. This is the final straw. I don't deserve this.

"I'M LEAVING!" I shouted as loud as I could. He stopped. So much anger was boiled in me. I was so tired of being hit. Without thinking I jumped up and slapped him. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed. For the first time in a long time a sad expression crossed over his face. Then it was replaced by anger. He pushed me back down to the ground. Something came over him because suddenly he was unzipping my pants. I tried to fight him back but I was just a weak girl compared to him. Charlie looked hungry, but not for food. It dawned on me. "STOP!" I screamed. My t-shirt was gone and I was just laying there in my bra and underwear when I heard a frightening roar. Tears streamed down my face. Charlie was nowhere near me. I got back up. There was Edward holding Charlie against the wall. He was snarling and he looked like he was going to kill him. Quickly I put my clothes back on. I raced to Edward and tugged on his shoulder.

"Stop, I'm alright. See I am okay. He didn't hurt me."

"Yes he did! He was hitting you and he used his belt and he tried to…to…rape you!" he yelled in anger.

"Look at me Edward. Killing him won't do any good. Remember who you are." I said. Slowly Edward loosened his grip on Charlie.

"I will make sure you're in jail!" Charlie yelled.

"Not if you're in there first." Edward snorted.

"You have no proof that I did anything."

"Oh you think so? Bella's scars say a lot, Bella herself is living proof." Edward scoffed.

"She wouldn't testify against her own father."

"Yes I would!" I declared. "You don't speak for me anymore."

"You are dumbest slut, you can't live without me, you need me." Charlie spat.

"I don't need you! I never needed you!" I cried. "I hate you! I never want to see you or any part of you ever again!" A small gasp escaped Charlie's mouth.

"Then leave, just like your mother! Leave! Go!" he yelled.

"We will." I announced. I dashed into my room grabbed whatever I needed and left, hand in hand with Edward. I felt good all over, I was finally free! Free to do whatever I wanted. No one can hurt me anymore. I was free! Freedom!


	19. Victory

No One to Turn To

**A/N- Goodie! Hope you like! Keep reading and reviewing! -Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: You all hopefully know who owns all this stuff, Stephanie Meyer! I don't own it!**

Victory

Edward POV

When Bella's big brown wonderful eyes stared into mine, my cold dead heart melted. Her lips moved and she told me that she should do this alone. I didn't want to leave her side, I knew what Charlie was capable of, but I also knew that Bella had to do this for herself, for her own good. I watched Bella walk into her house. Immediately I was nervous. I walked down the street to an old wood like area. I wondered around trying to keep myself busy. I didn't want to interrupt Bella's talk with her father, so I tried to block out any thoughts that I could hear. When I couldn't take it anymore I walked back to Bella's house.

_DUMB SLUT! I AM GOING TO KILL HER! No one will ever know, I'll frame the dumb ass boy she's sleeping with. He will suffer. They will both get what they deserve! _

Charlie's thoughts screamed in my head. Panic shook through out my body. Suddenly images of Bella being hit through Charlie's eyes, slapped me across the face. I saw his buckle being torn off his pants and than shattered onto Bella. He was whipping her as hard as he could. Everything was happening really fast. I couldn't move my feet because I was in denial. In my head I saw Bella jump up and slap Charlie.

_What the hell? _He thought. Thoughts about his ex wife popped into his head. Feelings developed in him that he couldn't and wouldn't control. _You slut, now your going to get it! You're going to get it hard._ His disgusting thoughts filed into my head. Rage fired up inside me. Images of Bella being pushed to the ground and clothes being ripped off was played inside me. With that I raced full vampire speed to demolish Charlie. How dare he touch her like that! My hateful roar quieted the harsh beatings. I plunged at Charlie. I flung him off of Bella and he flew to the wall. I held him against the wall. I planned on finishing him right there. My eyes glared into his. Snarls bit the air. Right when I was ready to attack I felt a soft tug on my shoulder. Along with the tug was a sweet voice chiming like bells.

"Stop, I'm alright. See I am okay. He didn't hurt me." She tried to ensure but I knew the truth. I saw it all.

"Yes he did! He was hitting you and he used his belt and he tried to…to…rape you!" I yelled.

"Look at me Edward. Killing him won't do any good. Remember who you are." She persuaded me. She was right. My family and my dear Bella would not be pleased if I killed him. I wanted to though, I wanted to so bad. Only true evil creatures would harm such an angel. I let loose a little bit, but not enough to let Charlie get a good chance on hurting Bella again.

"I will make sure you're in jail!" Charlie yelled.

"Not if you're in there first." I snorted. He will be in jail; I am going to make sure of it.

"You have no proof that I did anything." He declared. Ha! That's got to be a joke.

"Oh you think so? Bella's scars say a lot, Bella herself is living proof." I scoffed.

"She wouldn't testify against her own father." He said.

"Yes I would!" Bella stated. "You don't speak for me anymore."

"You are dumbest slut, you can't live without me, you need me." Charlie spat at her. I almost got ready to kill him again, but Bella's voice reminded me not to.

"I don't need you! I never needed you!" Bella yelled in remorse. "I hate you! I never want to see you or any part of you ever again!"

_She is just like her mother. Both dumb woman! I don't need her, just like I don't need Renee. Oh dear Renee. _

"Then leave, just like your mother! Leave! Go!" he yelled. Only I knew the truth. What he was really thinking and feeling.

_Don't go. _

"We will!" Bella sang in freedom. With speed she raced up to her room. I heard her stomping around to gather things. Even though Charlie did bad things I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him, but only slightly. Bella marched down the stairs and she swung herself into my arms. With victory she grabbed my hand and we walked away. Now we can be together without worrying about anything. We were both, in a way, free. Victory is ours.


	20. Life is Good

No One to Turn To

The End

**A/N-Hope you like the end. –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Life Is Good

Bella POV

Life has begun to patch up. Everything is coming to me easier. I don't need to worry so much. Charlie is now out of my life. My scars are fading away. I can fulfill dreams and wishes. Edward and I can be together in peace. I have someone to turn to. I am happy. On the day Edward and I fled Forks and my father I asked him what would happen to Charlie, Edward told me that it would be taken cared of and I had no reason to worry. We ran to Esme's Island, an island Carlisle bought Esme for their anniversary. We are still on the island, I love it and so does Edward. We don't plan on leaving until a few months go by. For now we are vacationing and enjoying life. I am starting to live the life I want to remember. It feels so good to have escaped. I feel reenergized. Nothing is holding me back anymore. Blood pumps through me like never before. It is stronger. I am stronger. Edward is my true love and he has found me and made me who I am today. I have gone from no one to turn to, to someone to turn to. Nobody can change the happiness in me. This is my happily ever after. Life is good.

Edward POV

Hearts come in all different sizes and conditions. Mine is dead, cold and now happy. Bella's heart is strong, young, beautiful but bruised and it is healing. I want to be the one to help her regain her perfect healthy heart. I am doing that now but I am going to take it at one step at a time. We have a whole long lifetime together. My love for Bella will never end. She makes me happy. I can't believe I ever lived without her.

When we left Forks I let Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper handle the intolerable Charlie. Alice told me that he won't bother Bella any longer and I trust that she is right. Esme gave me keys to the cabin on her island, so I took Bella there. Life is unbelievably perfect right now. Bella shines like the sun. She is making my heart come to life. I love her. My life never had an importance to it and now it does. My reason for existence is giving my soul light. I have never been happier before. I don't think I will ever be unhappy again. Life is good.

**The End**

**A/N- It's a short ending but I hope you liked it. Should I make a sequel? Review please! **


	21. Sequel Sneak Peak

**A/N-SEQUEL SNEAK PEAK!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns.**

Bella POV

I never thought that two little lines could change my life forever. My gaze lingered on the tiny pink plus sign. Is this even possible? I glanced down at my stomach. There already was a bulge. I rubbed my hand around the small bump-like shape in a circular motion. How could it already be this big? It has only been a few days. For a moment I smiled at the thought of that enchanted night. Just him and me, rocking back and forth until we collapsed or until I slipped away to sweet dreams……………….

**A/N- That's it for now! Be on the lookout for the sequel! **


End file.
